More Than Shadows
by BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika mourns the loss of his family by grabbing a sword and tracking down the bastards who did it, running into one weirdo after another.
1. Chapter 1

It began with a start; Kurapika opened his eyes and looked around, not having realized he'd fallen asleep in the first place. The train was still moving, taking him south of the line on the trail of a fugitive; a member of the Phantom Troupe. The scenery outside rolled and lept, filled with the spring green quickly darkening for the oncoming summer bake. The hills of Tennessee were enough to leave a body searching for a less demanding route, and as far as he could tell the train was it. He was used to going by foot or horse, occasionally hopping in somebody's wagon while they weren't paying close attention, so the train was a saving grace hurtling him down and down into the swelter of Georgia on a tip.

One lousy tip. He kept his hat in his lap while sitting and under an arm while otherwise indoors, but with the way the sun was striking him through the window he thought maybe he should change that habit. Instead, he drew the curtain and stretched his legs before him. One lousy tip taking him so far east and so far south, away from the ashes and char and buried bones he was never going to stop having nightmares about.

That must have been why he woke so suddenly, another bad dream. He brushed the idea aside to pull a hunk of trail-dried bread some innkeeper gave him back in the north. He peered out through the mesh of the curtain, dying the landscape a bleached maroon, and tried to make a guess at how long he'd napped for, and how much longer until arrival. Judging by the sun it had been a few hours, he should be there sometime after sunset. Then he'd get to work.

When the train pulled into his station, Kurapika grabbed his bag and disembarked, heading first to an inn for a few hours proper rest before looking around for a man with blue navy tattoos by the name of Majitani. A large man with an alleged kill count and thirst for blood to match the gang he claimed to be a part of, and the detail said he had a spider tattoo to match. This was more information than he'd gotten previously, ever, and was thus suspect until he tested this Majitani's metal himself.

He let the night air in through the window while he slept, letting it lull him more than the silence of a room could. The sounds of night birds and cicadas rang through the darkness until he couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, lost in the depths of slumber until just before dawn. His restless body got him up and downstairs even before the innkeeper had gotten out of bed. The tip didn't say where this Majitani liked to hang out, but the saloon was a good guess.

Kurapika's feet led him out of the main part of town and into the lushness of the local river, almost a swamp. Cattails and philodendrons brushed along his hips as he pushed into the flow of water, toes balanced on dry patches of stone and clay. He crossed to a larger slab of rock to wait for the sunrise, breathing deeply. It really was starkly different than the scrublands and slot canyons he knew, but not terribly so. His mother told him about a place like this that they had lived before, a tropical paradise she'd called it, where the warmth was wet and clung throughout the year. He thought about it while in the bath, while the water was still hot enough to steam, wondering what it would be like to be surrounded in it at all times.

He supposed it was like this, humidity wafting from where the morning sun warmed the water plants and thrushes, evaporating from his sleeves where he'd dipped his hands into the river to wash his face.

When the sun stopped warming and began to cook him was when he headed back into town to check the saloon for patrons. The wooden doors were worn smooth and polished, probably some time ago by the lack of shine, and swung open for him easily as he stepped inside. It was still early, and the few people already inside greeted him with comfortable if not very warm nods. He went to the bar, bringing a hand up onto the counter as he leaned in for the bartender to speak to him.

"Can I get you something to drink, ah, son?" He hesitated on the last word, looking Kurapika over, as if it mattered.

"I'm looking to meet with a man supposedly lives around here, blue tattoos and a nasty attitude. You know when about he comes in?" Better to assume he does than ask to make sure, the less suspicious the better. The bartender reached up to rub his mouth, leaning in to lower his voice.

"He comes in later in the day usually, what business could you have with him though, I wonder?" Now he really did look Kurapika over, curiously rather than a quick glance to avoid stepping in shit.

"Just looking for a talk, unless he isn't, of course." Kurapika felt his mouth pull into a small smirk as the bartender narrowed his eyes.

"Don't wreck my bar, alright? And if you're gonna sit here and wait for him I've got a preference that you spend some money too." He lightened up when Kurapika bought a drink and took it to a back table to wait, full view of the entrance.

It was only a few hours of sitting there watching the town wake up through a window when the man with blue tattoos came into the bar, his large body straining the sleeves of his shirt. He glanced in Kurapika's direction and his expression twitched into a sneer, but he leaned against the counter to talk to the bartender in a low voice instead of making anything of it. Kurapika noted how many times he snuck another glance towards his far table, the late morning sun illuminating him and sending split rays of light through his glass over the table, a fan of many colors. He wondered absently if the sneering had to do with his appearance or simply his intrusion as a stranger, someone out of place.

When Majitani finally stopped shooting him looks he stood and brought his empty glass to the bar, sliding it across the wooden surface as he looked up at the large man a couple feet away, lids low and unimpressed. Sure was a lot of muscle but none of it looked all that useful, just big, probably spent most of his time working out rather than actually doing any work.

"You got a staring problem?" Majitani leered at him, pushing some implication that simply breezed over Kurapika's shoulders.

"Me? No, just looking at your tattoos." They seemed real enough anyway, and they were truly extensive, covering him like a modern Pict.

"Well I think you're being a pest, and if you haven't guessed I'm good and ready to squash pests." The man's eyes glittered and Kurapika saw the bartender look away to start reorganizing his collection of bottles. "Rather than ruin this establishment how about you come with me outside."

"Alright, lead the way." Kurapika held back a smile as Majitani paused, so clearly recalculating it was amusing.

"Yes! Yes, well I won't hold back just on account of you looking like a sissy." One large blue hand clenched into a fist on the bar, and Kurapika tilted his head to look at it before replying.

"That's fine with me, I had no intention of holding back for you either."

Silence followed, and Kurapika was beginning to get the impression most people in the room were avoiding eye contact so they wouldn't laugh, as opposed to deferential fear. Majitani cleared his throat. "Well, alright, let's get on with it then before you start regretting your words." He pulled his shirt up and over his body, tossing it onto the bar, and turning for the swinging doors.

Kurapika's vision hazed over red before he even saw the black tattoo maring the intricate blue details, the sensation of missing a step or three on a ladder followed swiftly by a prickling at his skin that didn't stop until he was being pulled off the cowering man under him. Air didn't want to enter his lungs despite his frantic breathing, mind hazy. It was fake, it was clearly fake, and yet he couldn't control himself at all. He turned his face away and shut his eyes tight.

"What's your problem! I thought you were gonna kill me for a moment there, what's wrong with you?" Majitani rolled out from the fetal position to scoot farther away, doing nothing to save face even as people from outside crowded the doorway to see what the commotion was all about.

"Liar, you're a liar for wearing that tattoo. Damn it!" Kurapika hissed through his teeth and got to his knees, then his feet, stalking towards Majitani as the people who had pulled him off followed warily. "Tell me something useful about the Phantom Troupe or I'll finish the job."

"B-birmingham! I, last I heard they had a meeting place in Birmingham, I don't even know if they're using it now." Majitani's hands came up as Kurapika took another step nearer. "I swear! Someone get this crazy kid out of here already!"

Kurapika allowed himself to be steered by the shoulders out of the saloon, a path clearing easily through the crowd as he was deposited on the porch. "You go on and give it a rest, son, that guy's all bluster and you know it." To his credit, the bartender didn't flinch when Kurapika roughly shrugged him off, breathing out hard through his nose.

"Suppose I do. I meant to let him take it outside." His hands shook as he straightened his shirt, tucking it into his pants once more, but they were steadier then a minute earlier.

Birmingham then. Another state over, another train, another lousy tip he couldn't trust any more than he could a gut feeling and a claim on clairvoyance. He grabbed his bag before the day was over and caught the next transport out before he decided to go looking for Majitani again for any extra information he might have.


	2. Chapter 2

A settlement in the canyonlands was the definition of home for Kurapika. He stared at his hands in his lap and tried to think of anything but home, but the memories flickered in front of his eyes anyway like a candle's flame.

Barefoot and flying across the edge of a canyon, the scrubland flung out to one side well beyond view and the dead riverbed far below, its curves cut deep into the stone. He had slipped, Pairo had grabbed him, and the both of them went scraping down the ledge and over rocks, settling somewhere deep in shadow to catch their breath. Rather, Kurapika had caught his breath before realizing Pairo was pulling at his shirt to find him, blood and dust covering his face.

His knuckles whitened in his lap and he dismissed the memory, only for it to be replaced with another, this time a flash of char accompanied by ringing silence. When the train stopped and a broad-shouldered man sat in the empty seat in front of him he had to fight not to scowl. The man's suit looked clean, though not high end, and was beginning to fray around the hems, and as Kurapika's eyes traveled up from dusty dress shoes to the suit to the yellow silk tie, he eventually noticed the smokey grey bifocals balanced on the man's nose. Kurapika couldn't look away fast enough, and once eye contact had been established, the man's tired expression lit up into a dazzling grin and his elbow bounced up onto the armrest.

"Hey there gorgeous, seems you're going my way, or I suppose I'm going yours since you were here first. My name's Leorio by the way." His hand seemed fit to shoot out to shake Kurapika's if offered, but when neither it nor a name were brought forward he cleared his throat instead, fingers tap-dancing.

"I don't believe we're going eachother's way at all, but that's a nice thought for a traveling man I suppose." He saw Leorio's face twitch a bit in surprise, cheeks turning pink at the lower range of his voice, but he didn't take back the compliment on his appearance.

"Yeah, well I didn't bring any reading material so I gotta make my own stories. Where are you headed, though?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh well me neither then." He closed his eyes and turned towards the wall, tone almost comically offended. Kurapika bit his lip for a moment, holding in a laugh. They settled into silence as the train took off, but after a while Leorio crossed one leg over the other and leaned in to peer at him. "I'm just gonna be sociable and tell you anyway. I'm going to the west coast."

Kurapika arched his brow, replying as if to an overserious child. "Are you now?"

"Hm! Yeah, I'm gonna get out there and pan for gold, I'm getting on the transcontinental and I'm gonna make it rich." His face broke back out into a grin as he sat up. "I've got some buddies who say that anyone willing to do the dirty work can make a pretty penny out there, and I figure I've got as good a shot as anyone else. And I'll just stay at it too and get filthy rich from it."

"How charming, a person with more interest in glittering gold than anything meaningful." His gut did a flip, thinking of exactly who else might be hanging around someplace like that. Maybe the same people who burned down his settlement after they were done ransacking the place. He stretched his fingers out in his lap to get rid of the ache from balling them up too tight.

"That's just the way the world works kid, and I'm not about to come out on the bottom of things." Leorio smirked even as Kurapika narrowed his eyes at him.

Then the train slowed, losing speed until coming to a complete stop long before the next station. Kurapika looked out his window but saw nothing, until he suddenly did-the flash of a shirt as someone moved just out of sight, and he got up to throw the bolt shut on the door between cars. A knock came to the door shortly after and he moved so he was beside the door, silent as a shadow. Kurapika didn't keep a gun on him, not just because he didn't like them but because of the hassle presented traveling between states. The sabre though was military issue and much easier to argue to keep on his person. There came another knock, and he gripped the hilt tight.

Leorio got up and moved so his back was against the wall on the other side of the door, and the sun flashed brightly off his knife as a voice came through. "Now I don't want to alarm any of you, but y'all may wanna open up this door before we have to get a little silly about removing it." Leorio made eye contact with Kurapika, then looked down the length of the car at the other passengers. A couple were armed with various objects, but no weapons, and the rest looked completely unprepared for a fight. "One. Twooooo…"

Leorio grabbed and unbolted the door then pulled back again to let it open, his demeanor entirely different than before. In the few seconds before anyone walked into the room, Kurapika was able to note the other's serious expression, the readiness in his carriage.

The door opened, and a man walked through, glancing to the side when he noticed Kurapika only to be grabbed by Leorio and thrown back out of the car. He came running back in with an annoyed sound and tackled Leorio, which was a feat considering just how big the man was. Kurapika moved to help but someone else came inside and lifted their pistol in his face. "Now don't move, I'd hate to have to do you in- Oi!" Kurapika ducked, narrowly dodging the bullet, and brought the hilt of his sabre up into the raised arm of his attacker, using the momentum to bodily slam him into the doorframe.

There was no time to speak as a grubby hand took hold of his hair, then let go for his throat, clamping down tight enough to bruise, Kurapika kneed the man between the legs, a dirty but effective shot, and when he began to curl from the pain he was met with a headbutt.

Inside the other car was another thief, and he was already rushing Kurapika with a rather large hunting knife, one that he met with his sabre, a longer blade but made to swing, not so much jab. There wasn't much room in the car for his blade, and eventually he just grabbed the overhead baggage cabinet and hefted himself up to kick the new attacker in the stomach, sending him over and into one of the seats. He got up swinging, and Kurapika dodged two, three punches before throwing his own. A miss for both before knuckle met bone, it being Kurapika who went down spitting out a mouthful of blood. The kick to his ribs rolled him, but the angle was wrong to break anything and he used his new vantage point to trip the thief and grab him around the throat with his arm, tightening his hold despite the struggle.

"Kid! Hey kid let him go, his buddies are already hightailing it. Hey-" Leorio put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed until his words got through and Kurapika let the man go, remaining on the ground as their would-be assailant scrambled to his feet and shoved his way off the train. Kurapika stared after him, reaching up to peel the hand off his shoulder with a grip that still wanted to break something. It was a lucky thing Leorio was made of sterner stuff than most, and he yanked his hand back with all his fingers in order.

"Please don't touch me..." Kurapika finally dragged his gaze away from the way the man had left, then got to his knees, then his feet, bringing his fingers up to the blood on his mouth where his lip had been torn open.

"I hear what you're saying, I do, but when I'm done checking up on some people let me take a look at that cut." Leorio gave him a weak smile, then maneuvered around him to head up towards the front of the train. Checking up? Kurapika found and sheathed his sabre before following, covering his mouth tightly with the cuff of his shirt.

Leorio walked up through the cars to find anyone who had gotten knocked around by the robbers, helping them get cleaned and patched up with what was available, more prepared than the average traveler himself. Kurapika couldn't help but peer out the windows as they moved along, expecting those men to come back better prepared for a fight, but no such thing happened.

The train began to move again and he returned to his seat first, licking at the tear in his lip and another inside his cheek that he hadn't noticed before. The scenery was already rushing by when Leorio came back and hovered nearby until Kurapika allowed him to look his mouth over, his muscles jumping at the sensation of warm, large hands touching his face. Leorio glanced at him over his glasses but only gave Kurapika an amused smile, saying nothing about the flinch. He let go, and sat in his seat to dig around in his bag.

"Here, take a sip of this but swish it around a bit first to numb the pain, clean 'em out a little." He held out a small bottle of whiskey that once had a label but seemed to have either been ripped or rubbed off. Kurapika took it and twisted the cap off, squinting when he caught the smell.

"A bit strong for my tastes."

"I'm not running an establishment here, that's for medical purposes not a good time." Leorio propped his jaw in his hand, elbow on his knee as he waited to take the bottle back. "Just do it real quick so it's over with if you hate it so much."

Kurapika sighed, then took a swig from the bottle. He screwed his eyes shut and thrust the bottle back towards Leorio until it was pulled out of his hand, the alcohol burning his whole mouth enough to mask the way it drilled into his open wounds. After he swallowed, he put a hand over his mouth to cough. "To think people drink that on purpose."

Leorio laughed at him, the bottle already gone. "But it feels better, doesn't it?"

"It does." Kurapika waited a moment, then held his hand out, already appreciating the dulled pain and the slight warmth in his chest. "Kurapika."

A larger hand gripped his own, and he couldn't help but smile softly. "Think we might be going to same way for a little while, at least?"

"I think we could be. For a little while."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm just saying this is a shitty town and we've heard nothing about the Troupe and I can't even find an odd job to do, let's just go." Leorio's complaining had been more than grating to his nerves, and if he hadn't been so useful at dredging up information and haggling for goods, Kurapika might have considered telling him to buzz off.

"Fine, you pick the next town then and if nothing's there you'll only have yourself to blame." Kurapika pulled the hand drawn map of the states out of his jacket pocket and threw it more at Leorio than into his open hand, turning his head away to rake the town with hazel eyes that looked to be chipped from a wet sunrise, anger evident in his expression. "For all we know they're on the other side of the country, picking their treasures off unfortunate souls like you intend to be."

"I think you mean enterprising soul, in my case." His grumbling continued as he unfolded the map and looked it over, his step slowing slightly from the switch in concentration. "It's late already, we should look this over tonight and head out in the morning."

"I would much rather sleep on a train or other transport than waste the time and money on a room, besides we've gotten enough odd looks already and I'm sick of staying so tense and ready to dissuade some malcontented citizen. Pick a city."

"Fine, fine, I'm looking. Here, how about this one then?" Map up to his face now to catch the dying light, Leorio stopped walking entirely. He pointed at a spot on the map, and Kurapika leaned in to see, staring for a moment before looking up at the other just beyond the rim of his hat.

"Did you pick this because it'll be helpful or because of the brothels there?"

Leorio's brow shot up and he leaned back slightly, straightening his spine, then bent down to flick Kurapika's hat up out of the way, mindless of the way it slid off and fell to the dirt. "The brothels mean I'll be able to find work and get us better train money, jackass."

"Oh, and do you intend to work with the ladies?" Kurapika tilted his head mockingly, growing frustrated with the conversation.

"I'm not pretty enough, but we might be able to sign you up if you're determined. No, the brothels mean it's the kinda place I can, y'know, do my thing, make some quick cash off a few card games and maybe a knife trick or two."

"You're gonna get us shot." Even as he bent down to retrieve his hat, Kurapika shook his head. "Fine, we'll check the station and if that doesn't work out maybe we will find a hotel, that's too close for a proper nap on the train."

"As if this entire thing isn't some convoluted plan to get yourself shot up…" Leorio put the map in his jacket and straightened Kurapika's hat for him, then turned and led the way to the station. Kurapika watched him go, stuck in place for a moment as he catalogued the end of their interaction.

The sun set as they spoke to the station agent and found a seat on one of the outdoor benches to consider their options. By the time the moon had risen and the night bugs were singing, Kurapika was feeling weary, even Leorio was rubbing his face more and more often. "Let's find a place to stay the night before everywhere closes and we have to walk to the next destination. I'm not sitting on this bench all night."

"Afraid of getting mugged? I'll protect you." Leorio's smirk was ruined by a deep yawn that he shook at the end of.

The statement surprised a laugh out of Kurapika, who stood up and rubbed his knuckles absently, silver rings beginning to grow too tight for his fingers. "Oh you will? Let's not test your resolve." He waited for Leorio to stand before heading off.

.0.o.0.

"We don't need two beds, you just want two beds, and it's stupid because that's no way to save money." Leorio put his elbow on the counter to give him that look that he used when he thought he was winning an argument.

"It's not all that much more expensive, and you snore, it's a testament to my restraint that I don't buy separate rooms."

"And you're a blanket hog, but it's one night and it's cheaper to get a single-"

"Um, excuse me, I'd be willing to give you the double for the same price if you'll keep it down, there's people trying to sleep right above us." The woman behind the counter looked to be attempting civility despite the clear irritation on her face.

"A single is fine, I'm sorry we troubled you like this." Kurapika gave her the money, something in his gut unsettled and working to make itself known as he took the offered key.

The room was impersonal and clean and the bed looked like maybe one person could fit comfortably, making the unease Kurapika was feeling ramp up. It wasn't that he was repulsed by Leorio, the opposite in fact, and there lay the issue. It was that he wanted to be as close as this bed would allow, but that it would be incredibly unfair to do so if he did manage to get himself killed soon. It was entirely possible. And what if Leorio got attached to him enough to follow him into danger directly? Kurapika wet his lips and stepped into the washroom to give his teeth a once over, brush the sweat and dust out of his hair.

When he came out he found Leorio already dressed down to his socks and underwear, still covered from the collarbones down but much clearer on what went where and how tightly. It wasn't a new sight, they'd freshened up near enough each other for that, but in the flickering glow of the lamp he looked like a disheveled statue. The statue opened one eye to spot him still standing by the washroom, and when the eye closed a grin spread over his face. "You got some nerve watching me like that after complaining so thoroughly earlier."

"I still don't appreciate the size of this bed, we'd have done better with two." Kurapika crossed the distance and sat on the edge of the mattress to remove his boots, then his jacket, slide the suspenders over his shoulders and set about removing his own outer layers. Perhaps it was fair he felt watched.

"Y'know, I won't complain if you wanna strip down a little more-"

"No, thank you. It's cool enough at night there's no need for that."

"Who said anything about needing to?" Leorio's words were light, and he left it be, but Kurapika couldn't help but pause with his hands still on the buttons of his trousers, heart hammering. His tongue felt along the backs of his teeth as he slipped out of the last bit of outer clothing and laid down beside Leorio on top of the blankets. Their shoulders were more than brushing like this, in fact almost the whole line of their sides was pressed together, and Kurapika didn't know what to say about it, so he studied the wooden supports in the ceiling.

In the room beside them people were talking, and outside the sounds of the night carried on without pause. He could hear the clock ticking away as time drew out, and when his lids began to droop he leaned over to blow out the lamp.

If his hand found Leorio's in the darkness, neither of them saw it.

.0.o.0.

This was a fine way to spend the evening, Kurapika thought as he glared a hole in the back of Leorio's short-shorn skull. A fine way indeed.

They were in the next city by now, and Kurapika was bone weary. He'd been unable to sleep so close to the other man and he'd felt too foolish on the train to take a nap, so here he was with the sun already sinking and the city more than riling up for the evening, and Leorio was parked at a small table three paces away canoodling with some of the local lace. One of the ladies caught Kurapika's eye and winked at him, so he quickly took a drink from his cup to hide the flush threatening to paint his cheeks.

He wasn't any good at this at all. This was further made evident when she slipped out of the gaggle and sat in the seat catty corner to him instead of across like someone with personal space etiquette. He set the cup down and glanced sideways at her. "Can I help you?"

"You sure can, handsome," Although the words were honeyed, it was nice to hear something besides 'pretty' for once. He arched his brow as she tilted her head towards the stairwell. "I can't seem to find my room key, could I use yours?"

He closed his eyes and frowned helplessly as his heart rate picked up. "I'm sorry to say but that doesn't work on me."

"You some kinda man of God? Seems a boring life, I'm sure I can change your mind. What's that bit in the bible, better in the stomach of-"

"Wait, you misunderstand." He cleared his throat. "I didn't mean the flirting. I mean more that it's from you."

She pulled back, offended as if he were talking about her personally, but then recognition dawned on her face. "Well why didn't you just say so? Plenty men like you around here, you're just in the wrong bar, sweetheart."

Kurapika took another sip of his drink as he shot down even contemplating that. "I'm just waiting for someone else to remember we have things to do, I'd honestly rather not even be here." She looked behind her at Leorio.

"Hm, seems like he's a bit preoccupied for the time being. Might as well go have yourself some fun while you wait."

"I think you're right, thank you." He got up from his chair and pushed out of the building, taking a deep breath of the warm night air. A fine way to spend the evening, for someone who liked wasting time perhaps. He was ansty and ready to get back on the move, but he needed to let Leorio schmooze first since his way of tricking people out of their money was much faster and more lucrative than Kurapika's usual methods, and this was not the place for either of them to pick up a "job". Thus, he was useless to his own cause until they left. Kurapika brought a hand to his mouth to rub at the chapped flesh in annoyance, his feet taking him around the back of the building as he worked to clear his mind.

The sensation of being followed, and closely, ripped his calm to pieces and he turned around stiffly only to see Leorio's lanky shape outlined by the light from the surrounding windows and lamps. "Hey, I saw you run out and I wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything."

Kurapika snorted without thinking. "Just needed some fresh air."

"Fresh air huhn." Leorio looked up at the murky sky, stars peeping through in tiny clumps like wildflowers. "Suppose you might be more used to sleeping outside. Or…" Leorio looked back down at him and came closer, Kurapika instinctively shifted his feet in the dirt either to run or to fight, but it was paid no mind.

"Or what? If you have something to say, then do so."

"Or I think maybe you were just jealous." A smirk tilted Leorio's features, mostly obscured by the dark of night. Kurapika swelled, annoyed, as Leorio continued. "Oh yeah, maybe of how many girls I had while you sat all the way in the back there-"

"You should know I have no interest in-" Kurapika was cut off as Leorio reached out and gently nudged him out of sight of the window and leaned in, one large warm hand on Kurapika's shoulder.

"Or you were jealous of the girls. Y'know they were playing for money too, you could stand to bet a little more than that in this game." Leorio searched his face as Kurapika's irritation faltered and he was left staring up at his companion, eyes wide.

"How apt of you to compare this to a gambling match. You know what I'm setting out for."

"And I said I'd help you so long as we're going the same way."

"We won't be going any sort of way if something goes wrong, which it will-" his breath caught in his throat as Leorio leaned in closer to kiss him, taking it with only a soft sound of surprise when Kurapika cupped his face to deepen it immediately. His mouth was soft and tasted sweet and bitter from the liquor he'd been drinking, and Kurapika chased the flavor on the other's tongue before pulling himself away. While he took a steadying breath, he shivered from the hand settling at the base of his neck, toying with the sliver of skin between scalp and collar. "Please don't mistake any of this as a lack of interest."

"I could never, you practically broadcast what you want from me every time something comes up-"

"Shut up." Kurapika tisked and stretched onto his toes to kiss Leorio once more with the same fervor, pulling away this time to start back the way they'd come. "If you're done in there we should get some rest, we'll either find information tomorrow or we'll move on."

.0.o.0.

Kurapika went to the sheriff's office to ask about bounty papers, anything with faces on them, anything he could use to match against people he'd see on the road. Leorio looked around the place with a twinge of discomfort in his expression but didn't say anything. He'd suggested the idea the previous night, but seemed reluctant to join Kurapika, which meant he was either currently in trouble or had been in the past. Wit some of the tricks he played in bars, Kurapika could imagine either to be the case.

"Bounty hunters, hm? Making my job a little easier, sure, some of these may be outdated but if you know about what you're looking for that shouldn't be a problem." He seemed to be somewhat suspicious, but he made no attempt to voice it.

Kurapika looked over the flyers and began making a pile of the ones most likely to be Troupe members. Anyone with outstanding warrants, vicious accusations, or an unlistable bodycount. The sheriff eyed his growing pile with increasing unease. "Now, wait a moment there son. Think you might be biting off a bit more than you can chew? That's a hell of a collection."

"I know what I'm doing, thank you." He licked his lips at the snort Leorio gave behind him, but then froze as his eyes landed on the drawing of a man he'd most certainly seen in town. The sheriff looked down as well, then stiffened.

"Suppose I… Haven't been checking these as often as I should have. Hey now!" He stood up when Kurapika grabbed the flyer in his fist and spun around in a march for the door.

"Thanks for the help."

.0.o.0.

"Kurapika."

The walk to the tailor was a short one only because Kurapika was using his full stride to cross as much ground as possible. His vision was tunneling.

"Kurapika, hey, let's make a plan of action here, figure this out so it actually works, right?"

Plan of action, sure. Kurapika drew his saber with a satisfying ring of metal as it left the scabbard. He had a plan of action.

"No, no no, what if he's not there, what if his buddies see us before we get there? Of course he's not fucking listening to me, Jesus." Leorio followed close behind as they entered the tailor and saw a mountain of a man getting his measurements taken. Kurapika had seen him walk in on the way to the sheriff's office, by pure dumb luck.

The man looked over as Kurapika bustled through the door and grinned, eyes on the drawn saber. Noticing the danger instantly, the tailor jerked away with his tape measure and moved to the far end of his shop. "You can't do that in here, take it outside! Ah, please," he tacked on at the end as Kurapika glanced at him with the same intensity he gave to the criminal.

The man spoke up. "That's a cute toothpick, kid. You gonna clean my teeth?" His grin widened to show off too many teeth. If he weren't already sweating from the heat Leorio would blame the tension, already worried about how disastrously this might end.

Kurapika glanced at the store owner again before retreating into the harsh light of the morning. "Come out here and face me, demon."

"I'm a demon now, last I heard I was a beast." Leorio slipped out before the larger man could bowl through him, but he held onto the doorframe as the two of them moved into the wheel-rutted road, Kurapika never once pointing his sword tip away from his enemy. "Do you even know who I am? Or do you want to die today?"

"You're a member of the Phantom Troupe, your name is meaningless to me." Kurapika squinted as the man laughed loudly, a jovial sound that was more threatening than a lion's roar.

"That's fine, the same goes for you. Now, since you're such tough shit, I'll be nice kill you quick if you apologize for interrupting my errands."

"Enough!" Kurapika slashed the air and advanced.

Leorio watched tensely and waited to see if the man would draw a weapon, but he looked to be ready to wrestle instead. There was no doubt that if he got a good hold on Kurapika, he'd kill him. There was movement in a few windows of the brothel house but he was quickly distracted by the fight starting.

Uvogin, as the flyer now in the dirt named, rushed Kurapika with all the power of a bull and he kicked out, barely missing by a few inches. When his next punch missed as well, Leorio realized Kurapika was actually dodging, swift on his feet and twirling his blade to force Uvogin into drawing his fist back just as fast. The sabre shone like a beam of fire and Kurapika wielded it with all the precision and fury of and avenging angel.

Again movement distracted Leorio from watching and he looked to see a ragtag group of people milling about, and judging by how unbothered they looked they must be the rest of the Troupe. His blood turned to ice and his breath shortened, head snapping around to see Kurapika get Uvogin across the chest once, then once more much closer to the throat. Uvogin finally began to look more annoyed as his next fist just brushed Kurapika's head and he took a much smaller fist to the kidney, Kurapika jumping back to catch his breath and recalculate, eyes hard.

"Uvo." One of the Troupe members draped in black road clothes with ostentatious fur trim that was looking more tan than white from the dust. "Stop playing with the locals and wrap this up, we have company coming up the north road."

"So tell company to shove off." Uvogin changed his stance, and the next time he charged Kurapika he hit hard, sending Kurapika across the road. A surge of energy struck Leorio and he ran to Kurapika's side, more to hold him back than anything else. He followed Kurapika's manic glare to see Uvogin stumbling back, pouring blood from his left cheek all the way down to the hip across his front. There was no stopping Kurapika from jumping to his feet to follow as the Troupe began their retreat, until suddenly there was.

There was a great cacophony as the scene unfolded before them; a child's voice yelling a frantic "Whoa!", a cart rushing past drawn by two horses clearly not looking where they were going, and two more children running after it fast enough they took Kurapika down with them in a pile as the cart turned and fell over. The child driver fell out and rolled onto his feet to look wildly at the horses, who seemed spooked but unharmed.

Kurapika, however, looked livid as he pulled himself free and took off after the now swiftly retreating Troupe, who were well out of Leorio's sight by now. "Kurapika! Kur- damn it!" Leorio let him go to check up on the three children, wondering just when the day would wind back down.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was low in the sky and Kurapika showed no signs of wanting to stop, having only begrudgingly allowed breaks for the horses themselves. He refused to speak, his brow drawn and that determined hardness to his gaze offset only by the shallow way he breathed and how he held himself as if every bounce of the cart was agony. Leorio sat across from him, sulking, because Kurapika would not allow him to feel which ribs were broken.

The evening buzzed around them in a warm haze as they passed ponds and large hunks of rock in the terrain, hiding natures residents. The driver looked over at them with an undeterred energy while his friends played with string nearest to him. "I can still see their trail from where I'm sitting, Kurapika. We haven't lost them yet."

"Hm."

"If you want to keep going it's gonna have to wait for morning though."

"Mmh." Kurapika's shirt was already a sweaty, bloody mess and he looked wan, unable or unwilling to be more talkative.

"Let it go, Gon. He's just going to sit there and pout until we find those guys." The blond kid spoke up, having tired of the string and set about braiding the girl's hair while she tied the string into carefully space knots.

"Don't be mean, Killua, he's in pain."

"He was like that when we found him, not our fault."

Kurapika shut his eyes. "We can stop for the night. I don't care that you knocked me over, I only care that you slowed me down." The moment he'd finished speaking he caught his breath as if winded, and Leorio leaned forward again.

"If you would let me look at those ribs I could tell you which ones are broken, you're going to puncture a lung like this. You should really let me give you something for the pain as well, since we don't have any ice for the swelling." His insides did a flip when Kurapika's eyes opened a fraction to glare at him.

"Fine, you can do that when we stop for the night." As night truly fell, Gon found a place to rest beneath some large trees, the surrounding brush sparse and wiry and the ground more sand and rock than clay. Kurapika allowed Leorio to move his hands as well as his shirt to feel around, looking apologetic every time Kurapika winced. Killua and Gon set about lighting the fire while Alluka gathered more wood for later on, all of them chattering animatedly despite the journey.

"Alright here," Leorio gently tapped one rib, then another two as he spoke. "Here, and here are cracked, the one between the last two is actually broken. He only got you on the one side but you should still sleep on your back." His fingers brushed the fine hairs along Kurapika's stomach as he pulled his hands out from beneath the shirt. "And don't do anything serious for a while, let your body heal."

Kurapika watched his face as the camp grew brighter from the fire, darkening in flashes as the children moved around camp. "You shouldn't have run out to me, he could have attacked you next."

"Don't get kicked across the street next time." Leorio leaned in so their noses touch, going for more, but pulled away when the girl bounded over to pull a sack from the cart close enough to pull a few cans out of.

"Hmm, beans or a vegetable?" She looked pensive, but the moment Leorio opened his mouth to crack off a joke about flatulence her expression smoothed out and her voice softened. "Peaches."

Leorio stared at her, brow drawn, as Alluka's expression shifted back and she looked at the can of fruit in her hand. "Oh, good choice." She gave the two of them a little wave before returning to her brother to have him use his knife on the lid.

Kurapika watched her for a moment. "Perhaps an imaginary friend, children are strange." Leorio grunted an agreement, opting not to think too hard about their new companions just yet.

"You're incredibly lucky not to have more broken bones than this. There should be internal bleeding from how hard he hit you, must be iron in your bones or something." Leorio shifted so he was sitting beside Kurapika in the cart, warm against his uninjured side.

"You're acting like I didn't do exactly what I said I'd be doing. Don't condescend to me, Leorio, it's an insufferable habit."

"You would know, hunh?" He grimaced when Kurapika's laugh turned into a wince. "Y'know this is gonna like a month to heal right? Maybe more."

"I can't spent that time laying around in a bed somewhere, I need to keep moving. I'll just be more careful." Kurapika let his head rest against the edge of the cart, eyes closing. "What do you have for the pain? It better not be more of that whisky."

"Ha, no actually I've got the good stuff with me. It's just that I can't give you a whole lot, it's easy to get hooked." He seemed nervous now that it was openly addressed, and Kurapika opened his eyes to peer at him.

"You have opium on you?"

"A little bit of laudanum and some pills from the war, nothing that could actually sustain an addiction so don't start asking me for it more often then you really need." He scratched his jaw, fast growing stubble turning the sound percussive.

"... Alright. Give me some so I can sleep tonight, and while I heal I'll stay just behind them. I can't fight like this." He let his lids slip closed again and kept them that way even as he took the measure of laudanum held to his lips.

"You should really eat something too, it helps with the healing." Despite the words, Leorio helped him lay down in the hay and blankets.

"I can't eat right now, it would just be a waste." At Leorio's hum, they fell into silence. The fire died down enough for the kids to start cooking their own dinners, and Leorio quietly stepped over Kurapika and hoisted himself out and onto the ground. He almost didn't hear Kurapika's next words, having thought he was asleep. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you just get some sleep."

Leorio's hand tarried on the side of the cart, his attention stolen by the way the moonlight reflected off Kurapika's eyes in the darkness. He only turned away when his stomach growled loud enough to earn him another pained laugh.

.0.o.0.

Morning came on hot, the sunlight warming the hay to an almost nauseating aroma that Kurapika blocked out by pulling his discarded jacket over his face and arms. Orange streaked the sky along with vivid yellows and pinks, blue right on their tails, and soon enough his companions were making a ruckus around the fire as they washed off some of the sweat and dirt to make way for a new layer.

Gon hurtled up to the cart and prepped the harnesses for the two horses, which Killua and Alluka led over. The three of them worked well together without having to speak, at least not about the task at hand. Once finished, Gon clambered into the cart from the front corner and looked down at Kurapika with a smile. "Ready to get moving?"

Kurapika struggled to sit up, picking hay out of his hair once he succeeded. "When you're ready, yes."

"Almost time now, Leorio's taking a quick leak. I think you probably should too, if you can manage."

"We won't peek, and I'm sure your partner would help if you asked." That was Alluka addressing him from over his right shoulder, giggling at the flush to his cheeks.

"Ah, I'm sure I can manage on my own just fine." He cleared his throat before setting about getting out of the cart, a slow and painful process but not more so than anything else he'd endured in his life. "And you mind your own business, please, it's rude to assume things."

"Not assuming if you make big doe eyes at each other all night." She hopped up into the cart with a flurry of skirts and raven hair, beads bouncing contrary to gravity. Kurapika shook his head and put his hat on to go off into the brush behind the tree, coming up short when he spotted Leorio further off looking down into the dead streambed Kurapika had been too distracted the night before to notice.

"Find something?" Kurapika stepped close to the edge but made no move to investigate further as Leorio was inclined to do, already shuffling about in some of the greener parts. "Careful nothing pokes back."

"Looking for jewelweed or something like it, maybe a nice mint to chew on. The kids have plenty of food with them but it'd be nice to find something fresh, and green y'know?" He pushed a gnarled brush branch aside then jumped back in shock, hand over his heart and sweat on his brow as a lizard ran off into a new hiding place. He easily stepped up the small pile of rocks to higher ground and put his hands on his hips. "Guess that's as good a sign as any to get moving."

"I'll be right there, I need a moment. If you don't mind." He did now that he'd come all the way out here for that reason, and stared at Leorio expectantly. Leorio snorted and gave a short nod, but hesitated. Before heading back to the cart, he leaned in to press a kiss to Kurapika's cheek, and moved out of range far too swiftly for it to be reciprocated.

"Now you're just taking advantage of my slow reflexes." Kurapika complained, even as Leorio waved in reply on his retreat.

.0.o.0.

It wasn't the first town they stopped at, or the second, or even the fifth, but it was between some unnamable oasis with two storefronts and a church and the bigger city on the map that they came across the grave. A large mound of displaced earth with a hunk of rock erected nearer the path, and smaller stones arranged in a familiar eight limbed pattern overtop the mound.

Kurapika saw red.

His vision narrowed down to the makeshift headstone as he clawed his way out of the cart, damn his pain and damn the strong arms grabbing for him, he hopped down and got close enough to read the inscription. It was crude, missmatched in upper and lower cases, but it was the name of his previous opponent and a short message;

UVOgiN

eNjOY tHe MUSic

"That's fucking ominous, you don't think they mean a song by any chance, do you?" Leorio was at his side to look over the grave as well, but he seemed more concerned with the shortness of Kurapika's breathing. "Let's get back to the c-"

"They buried him." Kurapika's voice held a tremor in it, eyes wide as his hands balled into fists. "As if they have any respect for the dead. They buried him. How could people like that..."

Leorio's mouth hung open but no words came forth, and then he sputtered. "Ah, maybe it's because he's one of them?"

"These people don't give a damn about anyone but themselves, they replace each other when one member dies and they keep on killing so what the hell is this?" He lowered himself to his knees, hand out to feel the rough stone and it's barely legible inscription. The kids were now joining them to investigate, though Killua was eyeing Kurapika carefully.

"What's his problem?"

"Leave it alone, kid." Leorio crouched down with Kurapika to take him by the shoulders and nudge him back towards the path. "Come on, you don't need to worry about this. He's dead, that's what you wanted right?"

"Yes, of course, but I didn't think..." He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Then another. "You're right, we should try to catch up before they do something heinous."

Once they were back on the road and moving, Leorio continued to glance at his friend with concern. Eventually he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "So, so what's your beef with these guys anyway? I get that they did something horrible to you but what?" When Kurapika looked back down the path towards the grave, Leorio stumbled. "If that's alright, I mean."

"You were pretty pissed off about getting held up by us, and you got all freaky back there, so what's your issue, blondie?" Killua looked calm and collected but even Leorio could see the tension in his limbs and spine, and so could his sister if the glance she sent him meant anything.

Another bout of silence, then Kurapika spoke with a noticeably detached tone of voice. "They burned down my family's settlement. I don't know what they took or what they broke before lighting the place up, but no one died from that fire but no one was left after it either. I'm just giving them what they've earned, and if I can get anything back I'm going to put it someplace safe it can't get stolen again." He wet his lips, hand absently rubbing his healing ribs. "I'm willing to do anything for this, you should get lost the next city we come to actually now that I can move around again."

"We've got it from here-" Leorio spoke up in a thankful tone, but was cut off.

"You too Leorio, go find your gold." Kurapika wouldnt look at him, and Leorio scowled but didn't answer. Not right away at least.

"Well, it's not like we've got anywhere we're really going."

"Gon! Don't just tell people that." Killua glared at his friend but Gon only shrugged.

"It's true, and I don't think these people are gonna tell anyone either." He gave Leorio and Kurapika a smile. "We're on an adventure, and helping you is as good as anything else we've been up to. If you two need any help just say so."

Kurapika rubbed his mouth pensively and looked at his lap, which was better than at the road behind them. In the silence Killua spoke up again, having relaxed some. "What about you, old man? You really stupid enough to go for that gold rush over on the west coast? You're too nice to not get robbed."

"Yeah well not getting rich isn't an option, I have to." Leorio crossed his arms, scowl deepening. "Not that it's any of your business, but I don't plan on dying in the streets without even pennies. I have important things to do."

Finally Kurapika showed more than minor interest in the conversation, looking up at Leorio. "Important like what?"

"Like, well." The direct question seemed to fluster him as he grabbed for an answer. "Like going back to New York for school. For medicine, and stuff." Leorio was bad at shrinking, there simply being too much of him to duck down successfully, but he sure gave it his best try. "Not everyone out there can pay for a good doctor out here, if I've got the money then I don't need to turn anyone away."

"You're really nice, why hide something like that?" A bright smile from Alluka accompanied the words, not diminished in the slightest by her brother's cynical reply.

"Cause he wants to look like a mean old man for some reason."

After that, the mood among them improved quickly, seeing them into the night as well as the next.

.0.o.0.

A week from the last town, they found the next city over in shambles. The dead still in the street as the living worked to take care of themselves first and the casualties afterwards, buildings broken and destruction evident.

Kurapika thought back to the headstone, and felt sick.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Phantom Troupe did this, there's no doubt in my mind." Kurapika sat at the back table of a bar not currently being used as a makeshift infirmary, leg bouncing as he refused to calm down or drink what Leorio bought for him.

"So this is their music hunh, the sounds of misery? What a bunch of monsters." On the other hand, Leorio was far from sober, far enough that he wasn't looking at every dark corner and alleyway like a member of the Troupe might jump out and shank him. He propped his head up in one hand and stared into his empty mug, not even bothering to sneak a glance at Kurapika. "Jesus Christ."

"You should have gone with the children, this really isn't anything you need to be involved with." The statement wasn't new. In fact it was hardly even worth saying at this point, but Kurapika felt sick to his stomach and Leorio's sorry state wasn't helping any.

"Killua bullying them out of town made sense, he's protecting his friend and sister. Who do I got to protect?" Leorio finally looked over at him pointedly, and Kurapika tisked but didn't argue. "We're still going the same way, but you owe me."

"Oh I owe you? What's this worth to you? I don't have any valuables." He scrubbed a hand through his bangs to get them out of his face, pulse racing.

"After all this you come with me, make sure I don't get robbed or nothin'." The sentiment rather than the slurring was what made Kurapika stop himself before replying instantly. He stared at Leorio, then reached over to pull his drink away and put a hand on his arm.

"If you're enough of a fool to follow me through this, I'll help you dig the gold out of the earth itself."

.0.o.0.

"You boys are out of your minds, but that doesn't mean I'm complaining." The deputy wrote down a collection of relevant eye witness reports, noting which direction the Troupe was last seen heading in. Kurapika absently rubbed his side as he leaned in to watch him write, alone this time while Leorio stocked up on supplies for the road. "Between you and me, I'm just glad someone's going after them. Everyone's too scared. Sheriff tried to get them but that went about as well as it ever does, and now that he's dead I can't leave the city helpless."

"I've been hunting them for a while now, this is almost the closest I've been. Thank you for the help." He took the papers from the deputy and folded them carefully before slipping them into his jacket pocket.

"Almost? You seen them up close and personal then?"

"Killed one of them, they buried him on the path back towards Sagewater." He didn't mention that being the reason for the recent massacre, but the deputy seemed to sober up enough it went without saying.

"You got a name? I'll send someone to investigate and if it holds up, thats a lot of reward money to be collected. And don't be nobel about it, that kind of cash can get you a lot farther on catching the rest of them too."

"Kurapika, from the Kurta settlement. I don't have an address but I can sign some sort of testimony for you." If nothing else he could give Leorio the money, make his life a little easier before any ridiculous gem hunt. He took the pen and paper offered to him and wrote in neat script his account of the fight with Uvogin and where the grave was located, as well as what sort of wound he left that led to the giant's death.

"You stay safe now, let someone else take care of the rest if you get in too much trouble." The paperwork was filed away and Kurapika left to go find Leorio with the new information burning a hole in his pocket.

When Kurapika caught up with the him, Leorio was with a man and two horses, saddled and packed up for the ride. The sight was enough to make his ribs ache in anticipation, but he was far enough along on the healing process to survive the ride so long as they found the next town soon. He came to a stop at Leorio's side and the man reached out to take his whole arm, having just let go of Leorio's.

"If you're going after them, you can take my horses. Bring them back if you can, but I can't say I'm really expecting you to live that long. Just do what you can." His grip tightened, then he let go to wipe his hair out of his weathered face.

"If nothing else, Leorio will come back with them for you." Kurapika nodded to the man even as Leorio elbowed him in the arm. "With luck it'll be the both of us."

"It will be both of us, you can bet on it." Leorio's tone was sure and sharp, and then he looked up to the gathering clouds. They were still white, but they were thickening and moving swiftly. "We better get moving if we want any time spent on dry terrain."

.0.o.0.

The sky quickly turned for the worse, grey dimming the landscape as the dry earth became runny mud and steam, then strips of visible road between churning streams. The rain soaked them through to the bone and the wind yanked at their clothes, whipping Kurapika's hair into his face until he shoved it up under his hat, which was determined to stay in place despite the wind tugging it forward. The horses kept their footing, but were reluctant to follow commands in the nasty conditions, taking up half their concentration while the other half remained on navigating towards civilization.

It was a miserable trek through the scrublands, which were losing more and more trees and gaining more succulents and open ground. If lightning were to start up, they would be alluring targets, and then they'd never catch up with the Troupe.

"Leorio!" Kurapika called out again until his companion heard him and pulled up close. "We need to hurry to the next town, farther south of here, and find somewhere to lay low until this weather changes!"

"Fine by me! This horse keeps fuckin' biting at me!" He jerked the reins again to stop the aforementioned action, and his horse only seemed to settle down once they broke into a gallop. Kurapika found it difficult to hang on or even breathe but he had control, and that was enough to get them down the trail.

It was a relief to reach the small town. There weren't any rooms, but they were allowed a few blankets and towels and a night in the barn with their horses, bundled up in the hayloft as they dried off and warmed up. The rain came down like the angry hands of small gods slamming into the roof, too loud to speak over, so they just huddled close to each other until Kurapika absolutely had to lay down to let his injury rest. Leorio blew out their borrowed lantern before joining him. His warm hand slid over Kurapika's arm, then curled around his middle to pull him closer. Leorio nosed the back of his head and pressed a kiss to the top knob of his spine before exhaustion pulled them under.

When morning came it was still raining, but it was a light pitter-patter instead of the hammering downpour from the day before. With the heavy rain came the cold front, although this late in the summer it was merely chill enough to make Kurapika pull his jacket tight around himself as he carefully got out of the loft and stepped outside into the early morning gloom. The sky was a roiling collection of greys all smudged and swirled together, lighter grey turned twilight in the west while watery yellow sunlight peeked around ominous clouds to the east.

Kurapika shivered hard as he yawned, boots sloshing through puddles as he wandered away from the muddy dirt paths of the town and off into the rockier ground leading up to a thinly wooded area. The rain had woken some sleeping greenness that was creeping towards town, small yellow and blue flowers dancing in the drizzling rain.

He almost didn't see the man in the woods, just a few yards away.

The fur coat was what caught Kurapika's eye first, black and white contrasting against the greys of the natural backdrop, and he seemed unaware that he wasn't alone out here. One pale hand reached out to trail fingertips along the trunk of a tree, plucking off a loose hunk of bark before moving onto the next tree, carefully picking his way through the pools of water between stone and grass. Kurapika stuck close to the trees and ducked down as he followed, the breath in his lungs suddenly icy.

The leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo, walked up over the rise and then worked his way down the rocky path to another barn, this one larger than the one in town and glowing within with an orange light. No moving shadows were thrown, no one was wandering outside the barn, perhaps the rest of his gang was inside the house beyond the stretch of property covered in the same tiny wildflowers. Kurapika stayed up near the top of the rise to watch, and ducked down as the man's head turned only to freeze in place as their eyes met. He wanted to throw something, anything to wipe the smile off Chrollo's face, but he stepped into the barn and disappeared.

The rain began to pick up again, clouds rumbling and covering the hints of sunrise that had shown through before, and Kurapika cursed as he skidded and tripped down the rocky path to the barn. His rage had filled him up and made him clumsy, so he spent a second to refine it into a harsher flame he could work with. Then he strode into the barn, saber drawn, and glared down the barrel of a gun.

"Hello, I suppose I've done something to piss you off, but I can't for the life of me figure what it was." The safety clicked smoothly, and Kurapika could tell already there would be no dodging like during the train robbery; this man would shoot him given the chance.

"You murdered my family, my settlement. Burned it to the ground to hide the evidence." Kurapika slowly walked in a semicircle around the outlaw, testing his new leash, until he could put his hand on the card table. There were in fact cards out, as well as smoke butts and the lantern bathing the entire place in warm light.

"I don't recall." His smile didn't waver, his body language relaxed but prepared, calm, as if he didn't have a worry in the world.

"Bastard," Kurapika spit out the word and tightened his grip on the sabre. "You tortured them, I could hear it from the canyon that's why I came running. I heard it, and then I came home to nothing but fucking embers, and you don't remember it?!"

"Not to brag, this is just the way it is, but I've killed a lot of people. And I'm going to kill you too, eventually, because you killed my friend." He returned the safety but kept the gun in his hand by his side. "Swing at me and I'll put a bullet through your eye before you can draw blood, so don't get foolish."

"Do you have anything of value to say or do you just like to hear yourself talk?" Kurapika ground his teeth together as Chrollo approached him, taking the sabre first by the blade, then peeling it free of his grip to look it over, only now putting his gun away.

"You grew up in a slot canyon settlement, so where did you get this?"

"You remember then, hm?"

"Educated guess," he slipped Kurapika a smirk, but there was a lack of something there that set Kurapika's spine ramrod as he continued to glare back. "An officer's sabre from the war, and you know how to use it. Well enough to kill a man four times your size. That would be impressive if I wasn't so angry."

He turned to Kurapika fully and threw the blade across the room into the farming equipment piled up against the walls. Kurapika grabbed the hand that reached for him and rushed forward to slam into Chrollo's chest, his other hand darting into the large coat to steal his gun. However, his grasping was halted by a tight grip on his searching wrist that twisted and turned him the other way, pulling him up close securely. "I don't think so. Now, I'm sure you had a very good reason for slicing Uvogin open but unfortunately for you," Kurapika managed to turn his head to the side as the man freed his other hand and pulled out a knife. "I'm not very pleased with the result."

"Did you cry like a bitch when he died? What was it, blood loss or infection? Tell me since I'm a dead man walking anyway, how sick was he when his body gave up on him-" the knife pushed against his cheek, dragging down until blood followed it.

"You don't have a very good sense of self preservation, I can draw this out as long as I'd like."

"You want me dead just so I'll stop talking." Kurapika tried to reach into the coat again with his newly open hand but Chrollo twisted his captive arm until Kurapika cried out, sweating. He kicked back and down into Chrollo's knee, then ducked around the table as he tried to find his sabre in the mess.

The bullet hit the wall beside his head, opening a tiny window to the rain outside, and Kurapika froze again. He looked over his shoulder to see Chrollo lower his gun again. "You're toying with me."

"You noticed, good."

Kurapika sneered as he turned around and advanced again, only this time he threw the table at Chrollo, the lamp breaking on the ground and spilling flaming oil across the floor. Chrollo gave him an almost patronizingly patient expression as the hemming of his coat caught fire and he was forced to throw it towards the door and out into the rain.

"Your temper tantrum is going to trap us here together if you're not careful." Chrollo lifted the gun and although Kurapika dodged, he still felt the bullet rip into his left arm through the bicep. He couldn't afford to focus on the pain, rushing forward to grab the gun until it went off again, up into the ceiling, and the two of them went down.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Their dual grip on the gun shook, nearly evenly matched. Nearly, evident in the way it jerked in small increments towards Kurapika's head. He ducked down to avoid the business end of the barrel and twisted his hand until they both had to drop it, Kurapika a mere second faster as he scooped it off the ground.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" Chrollo smirked at him, hand fisted in the front of Kurapika's shirt and fearless as the weapon was pointed at him.

"Go to hell."

Click. Click click.

Kurapika paled, realizing the gun was out, then brought it down into Chrollo's face with force. He did it again when Chrollo laughed at him, hissing as his wounded arm was grabbed, other hand pushed away and twisted until he let go of the gun. "To hell? What a boring place, that's where you sent Uvo. No, I'm going to send you there so he has someone interesting to fight with."

Kurapika snarled, wrenched his arm out of Chrollo's grasp, and grabbed his own knife off his inside jacket pocket to jam down below Chrollo's rib cage and into the artery.

There was silence for a moment, or as much as could find space around the growing flames and creaking of wood trapped between torrential rain and heat. Then Kurapika yanked the knife to one side, then the other with his weight behind it, jamming it in as far as it would go while glaring down at Chrollo. The other's gaze slid down to the handle sticking out of his torso.

"Oh..." He looked back up to Kurapika, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of blond hair with an already failing grip, dully shocked when his arm fell to the floor beneath him. "Oh."

Kurapika couldn't be sure when exactly Chrollo died, since he had to run outside before pieces of the barn started coming down, but he knew there was no fixing the damage he'd dealt. There was no living through that, and he had to remind himself that as he ran through the rain away from the sounds of the troupe waking up and discovering the fire and the origin of the gunshots.

.0.o.0.

Leorio had woken up to Kurapika getting up, likely to take a piss and find breakfast while allowing him to sleep in. He was an early riser like that. But then he didn't come back, and when Leorio went out into the rain to check the only three buildings in town he might be in only to find nothing, he began to worry. A cold gut feeling that said something terrible had happened or was happening currently filled him up and refused to let go, let him think.

Then he heard the gunshots, distant and muted from the rain, but he head them and from which direction they came as well. Leorio took off towards the commotion, soaked through every layer of his suit, and somehow found a burst of speed when the scent of thick, oily smoke reached his nose.

When Kurapika came running up over the rise, he was nearly breathless with relief. Then he noticed the blood and the short-lived calm burned away in an instant. "Kurapika! Oh my god, are you bleeding? Is that even yours?" One arm was cradled against Kurapika's side so he must be injured further than the blood running down his face.

Kurapika's head shot up but he didn't slow down. Instead, he changed direction to run straight for Leorio, wrapping his good arm around him tight and allowing himself to be squeezed tight Leorio's engulfing embrace. His hand came up to brace Leorio's neck as he turned his face up into the rain and kissed him like he was dying. Oh god he might be dying. Leorio kissed back just as hard before pulling back to try and assess the damage, but Kurapika shoved him instead and told him to run.

"We need to get out of here. Anywhere you want, just away from here."

Whatever he did, whatever was wrong, it would have to wait until they were somewhere safe.

.0.o.0.

In the span of three months, Kurapika had become well and truly, endearingly irritating. His ribs were mostly healed, his arm making a good recovery, and his sharp eye was getting better and better at finding the gold faster than Leorio could sift it out of his pan.

Not that they needed it.

Between the deaths of Uvogin and Chrollo, Kurapika was set for a long time work-free. But he said he'd help and he was almost determined to make Leorio regret ever conceiving the idea to get in on the gold rush.

At least in the quiet moments Leorio could catch a break. Like when Kurapika curled up against him in the sunlight to read, sometimes aloud but usually in calm silence that allowed his body to truly relax. At least until Leorio's lips traced the clothed line of his shoulder to his unguarded neck. Kurapika let out a soft, unsteady breath as he closed his book, neck curving farther in an enticing display.

"Done finding shapes in the clouds, Leorio?" His tone was teasing but he still swallowed a soft noise when teeth joined tongue at his earlobe.

"Done reading your dry history novel, angel?"

"I'm an angel now? Last week I was a treasure and the week before I was your sweetheart. Trying it all out until something sticks? Nnh..." He bit his lip and closed his eyes in a golden flutter of lashes as Leorio's mouth moved to the soft place below his jaw.

"Just until I find a fitting term for you, darling." Leorio smiled, pulling Kurapika around until he rolled on top, their knees haphazardly finding space beside each other. He was pleased to note the flush to Kurapika's cheeks and the softness of his smile. The scar forming on his face seemed almost to balance out his gentle features into something more fitting to the spitfire wearing them.

"You're staring."

"Can't help it."

"If you're so bored with idleness I'm sure we could find something for your hands to do," Kurapika licked his teeth in amusement when Leorio's hand moved to the curve of his ass. "Like take our equipment back down to the river-"

Leorio cut him off with a groan and rolled until he could smother his lover more easily, his own frame shaking from Kurapika's laughter. Perhaps even the quiet moments weren't free from irritation. But, Leorio considered as he laid his hands in the grass on either side of Kurapika's head, he couldn't imagine being very happy if everything was simple and easy.


End file.
